A Dream Come True
by andypotter1
Summary: Ana never thought she would ever get to meet One Direction. Now she finds herself in love with Harry Styles, Harry loves her back. but when their love is put to the test will it survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Come True: chapter 1: Ana**

"Hurry up Ana!" came the sound of Aneth's voice from downstairs. "if you don't come down right now were going to miss the concert, and no matter how much I love you I'm not missing that concert, so I'm leaving with or without you!" Ana cursed and went back to trying to find her left shoe, which seemed to have run away from her. "Coming! She yelled back scurrying around the room.

When she finally found her shoe (it was under the bed) she ran down the stairs at top speed, grabbed Aneth by the arm and with keys already in hand she dashed into the car and turned it on.

. . . . .

"No! No! No! No! This can't be happening!" yelled Ana. She sat back in her seat with a groan, just her luck, out of all the days there had to be traffic on the day of the concert, the one day she was late because she was getting ready. (Well maybe she ran late another time to get ready, but that boy was really cute) finally after waiting for what seemed like a lifetime the light turned green and they were moving again.

"There! Up ahead! Drive Aneth! Drive! Their already closing the gate!" screamed Ana in frustration, everything was going wrong! This was supposed to be a perfect night! A night of screaming at the top of her lungs and chanting the name of Harry Styles. Aneth hit the gas without warning and Ana was thrown back in her seat. Aneth parked and looked expectantly at Ana "what?" she asked irritably

"The tickets, where are they?"

"What! I thought you had the tickets!"

"Well I obviously I don't, so what are we going to do!"

"We could go back home and get them"

"No we can't! By the time we get back the boys will already be singing 'Rock Me'"

Ana huffed and sat back in her seat, what were they going to do? Obviously they couldn't go back home but they couldn't miss the concert either! She had spent two years' worth of savings to buy the darn tickets and now they weren't even going to go to the meet and greet after the concert! Looking around to see if anything would help, she suddenly spotted a back door, and it was _unlocked!_ "I got it! The back door! Now c'mon!" not waiting for a response Ana opened the door and dashed across the parking lot to the open door. Without looking who was there Ana yanked open the door that was met with an "oof!" of surprise and pain. Worried that she had hurt somebody Ana closed the door quickly and knelt down to help the stranger up, "I am so sorr..." she stopped mid-sentence and looked at the guy in front of her "Hi, I'm Harry Styles" said harry in the most cool and collected way possible. "I'm Ana" she responded trying not to show the nerves that were shooting up her like an adrenaline rush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Come true: chapter 2: Harry**

.Harry smiled and said "hello Ana" he didn't know what it was about this girl but he instantly forgot who he was and what to say. It was only the girl in front of him saying "are you okay?" that snapped him back to reality. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he said rubbing his head were it had slammed against the wall.

"I really am sorry, I totally didn't see you" cleared Ana sounding just a tiny bit defensive, for some reason Harry found this cute. "Don't worry about it, I really am fine" he smiled at her and she smiled back. It was ally Harry could do not to gush and start drooling (that would have been embarrassing!) luckily the boys were there to save him. "Um, harry" said Louis coming closer "we really need to get going" he smiled at Ana and pulled harry away before he could make a fool of himself.

Harry was thankful for the boys but at the same time he didn't want to leave Ana. He had never met a girl like her before, through his eyes she was perfect, even without make-up, she was breathtaking. But the best part was that she didn't care that he was famous, she actually was treating him like a normal person (unlike her friend who was jumping up and down, squealing and crying 'omygod! Omygod! Omygod!' softly)

Pulling himself out of Louis' grip he strode over to Ana and asked "you wanna come backstage with us?" he looked down at his feet, shy of the answer that was to come. "I'd love to!" she beamed. Harry looked up and smiled, then he moved over to the door and signaled for her to follow. "So, why were you trying to sneak backstage?" he asked trying to make small talk. "Oh yeah, about that, I took too long trying to get ready and accidentally forgot our tickets at home." She responded looking embarrassed.

"So you were trying to sneak in?"

"Well of course" she said sounding shocked as if the answer were obvious "you really think I was going to miss the concert that I spent two years working at a bakery to get?"

"Well I guess not, but why sneak in?"

"Because we couldn't go back home, the gates were gonna be closed and then we would've missed half the concert! Much easier this way."

"Oh" he said running out of counter-arguments. Ana laughed softly at his uncomforted, Harry managed a small smile and said "so what's your favorite song? I mean, considering you _are _a 1D fan" he added taking in her directioner t-shirt and phone case. "Oh, that one is easy" she said with a mysterious smile. After about a minute Harry raised his eyebrows and asked "well aren't you going to tell me?" Ana just smiled and said "nope"

"What?! I have to figure it out all by myself?" he said teasingly

"So you are smart, good boy!" she added ruffling his hair.

He lightly swatted away her hand and said "woof" bringing up his hands to imitate a puppy. This immediately set Ana laughing. Harry loved her laugh, it was high and clear, it made him think of happiness, which was odd because just at that moment he tripped over a wire an crashed in to Ana, knocking them both down. Luckily Ana had the sense to put out her hands to stop her fall, so she wasn't hurt in any way, but just then Niall decided to appear and started chanting "harry and Ana sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" by that point Zayn and Liam had joined him and finished singing "first comes love! Then come marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Harry, not letting himself take any offense by the boys teasing, stood up and offered his hand to Ana and helped her up. This was immediately met by oohs from the boys and little kissy noises from Louis.

"Oh, shut up" he said walking on after Ana with the boys at his wake. "Aww!" Exclaimed Niall "you messed up Harry's hair!"

"Yeah!" harry added teasing Ana "you messed up my hair! It took two hours to get it like this!"

Ana simply looked over her shoulder analyzing Harry's hair and said "doubt it"

Louis simply started laughing and sang "busted!"

"Let's just go to the concert" said Harry getting into a cat fight with Louis, which the boys immediately joined in. Ana simply rolled her eyes and stood by laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Come True: Chapter 3: Harry**

After the concert Harry dashed off stage to check and see if Ana was still there. Luckily she was. He breathed a sigh of relief and mustered the courage to ask the question that had been in his mind all night. Walking over to Ana he timidly asked "you free Friday night?" he quickly braced himself for the no that was most likely coming his way. But when Ana said "sure why?" with a smile he saw hope.

"You want to go to dinner on Friday?"

"I'd love to"

When Ana walked away to go home Harry pumped his fists and yelled "yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he went back inside to his dressing room and threw himself on the couch. Louis, zayn, Liam, and Niall entered to find him daydreaming if Ana was going to kiss him on the first date (after five minutes of pondering he finally decided that it was most likely not going to happen) "what'cha thinking about Harry?" asked Zayn throwing himself onto the couch across from Harry's. "He's thinking about Ana!" teased Niall in a singsong voice. This caused all the boys to start laughing and making kissy noises.

Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at Niall, who caught it and threw it back.

"So, where you gonna take her Harry?" asked Liam trying to be the mature one in the group.

"Oh, I was gonna take her to McDonalds" he admitted reluctantly.

"What?! McDonalds? You clearly know nothing about girls" said Zayn giving Harry a disapproving look.

"Yeah! You should take her to a fancy place like Nandos!" put in Niall over excitedly like he did every time somebody talked about his favorite food.

Harry just shrugged and went back to daydreaming about kissing Ana.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Friday night rolled by way too quickly for Harry's liking. He still hadn't decided where to take Ana, and the boys kept trying to make suggestions to what he should wear. At last he decided to go with Niall's advice and take her to Nandos, hoping Ana liked them of course, if not this was going to be a disaster!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Authors note: hey srry I took so long to update, kinda ran out of ideas, but do not fear! For I am already working on the next chapter! But seriously, I could really use some reviews, even if u say "OMG, I like sooo totally hate it!" its fine, rude, yes, but fine, it will help me make my story more to your liking. So PLEASE review! Its what keeps me going! (besides my sister Ana who wont stop bugging me till I finish it!) LOL!) PEACE! P.S. sorry the chapter so short :/ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Come True: Chapter 4: Ana**

Ana had just finished adding the last touches to the little make-up she rarely wore when the doorbell rang. With a jump to her step Ana headed downstairs and opened the door to find Harry Styles standing nervously on the doorstep.

"Hello, you look lovely tonight." He added with an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you, I was kind of thinking I had over done it." She admitted eventually.

"Never" he said simply holding out his arm to her. Ana smiled, he really knew how to charm her.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" he answered with a sheepish grin.

"So I have to guess?" she asked

Harry simply smiled and said "so you are smart!, good girl" patting her hair mockingly, not wanting to mess it up. (how he figured out that it had taken her two hours she would never know) she laughed remembering the first time she had seen him. When they got in Harry's mini cooper she turned and asked "anything new in the 1D world?"

"Nah, nothing new" they sat uncomfortably in the car not knowing what to do next, as with all first dates, well at least in Ana's personal opinion. When they got out of the car and entered Nandos the first thing Ana saw was the private section. It was full of candles and flowers, topped off with a rope to keep people out. "Oh my god" she breathed, making Harry look at her worryingly as if she wouldn't like the surprise.

"Nobody has ever gone out of their way to make the first date special" she said with tears in her eyes. Harry smiled and gestured for her to come over. He opened the ropes and stood aside to let her in saying "ladies first" Ana smiled sweetly and pinched his cheek saying "my perfect little gentleman!" Harry laughed and raised his eyebrow in a way Ana had never been able to do "how do you know I'm yours?" he asked mysteriously.

"Well that's the reason where here isn't it?"

"Well yeah" he responded looking uncomfortable for the hundredth time

Ana smiled and answered by saying "then you are mine" she smiled at him as Harry pulled out her chair and sat down across from her. Immediately a waiter came over and asked "may I get your order?" Ana smiled and took the menu from him. Inside in big bold letters taking up the two pages was the word **Nandos**. "Umm where are the actual food choices?" she asked confused at the unnecessary huge title. "Those _are_ the food choices" answered Harry with a light chuckle. Ana stuck her tongue out teasingly, turned to the waiter and said "I guess I'll have the nandos?" she said in what was clearly a question. The waiter didn't catch up and said "great choice, and you sir?" he asked turning to look at Harry. "The same", the waiter nodded and backed out of the room into the kitchen, coming out again almost instantly with a plate of nandos. He set them down at the table and said "enjoy"

"Do they really have nothing her but Nandos?" asked Ana

"Yep."

"But… _why?"_

"Why do you think it's called Nandos?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Ana rolled her eyes saying "just eat your nandos!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once they had finished dinner Harry took Ana back to her house, and together they sat at the front porch. Just as Harry was leaning in for a kiss Ana heard the click of a camera. Turning around she saw a news reporter hiding out in the bushes snapping away. Ana immediately stood up and yelled "hey! You! Get out of my property before I call the cops!" but this only managed to get the reporter to go out onto the sidewalk. Taking her hand harry led her in to house. Where they sat on the couch and watched a romantic comedy.

As the movie ended harry put his arm around her and whispered in her ear "I had fun with you today" she smiled and said "me too" then she leaned in and kissed Harry Styles. As soon as their lips touched Ana felt heat rushing up her entire body, leaving her wanting more. As soon as she pulled away, harry leaned back in and kissed her again. As they kissed Ana felt the world fade away and fell into the simple art of longing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Authors note: thank you all for reading my fanfic! It's my very first one! Please keep sending me reviews! It's what inspires me to keep writing! (Well, that and my sister breathing down my neck bugging me to continue) I hope you like the next chapter that I'm doing… if you want a certain conflict to evolve from this just put it in the review and I'll see how I can work it in :) thnx! PEACE!P.S. I hope the length of this one makes up for the shortness of the last one XD**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, so I have been having a writers block lately, this is my first ever romance story and don't know exactly where to take it, could u please review and give me ideas on what you want to happen?**

**P.S. you don't need an account to review**

**-Andy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Dream Come True: chapter 5: Ana**

As Harry pulled away she smiled at him. "I never knew you were such a good kisser"

"You never asked" he answered back slyly. Ana merely laughed and scooted closer to her. She lay her head against his chest as Harry stroked her hair. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered. It took Ana a while to figure out what he was asking but then she answered "positively". Harry smiled at that. He leaned down and kissed her once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day in classes Ana could barely focus. After five minutes of the teacher lecturing about different animal sicknesses (I was studying to become a vet) I zoned out and daydreamed of Harry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ana heard a knock on the door, but she stayed seated reading her magazine and yelled "WERE NOT INTRESTED IN ANY PRODUCTS!" she was met with a reply in Harry's voice "fine, I guess I'll just leave…" Ana scrambled from the couch and threw open the door "Harry!" she said with a smile. He returned the smiled and pulled her close kissing her unsuspectingly. When they finally broke apart Ana smiled and said "I quite like this part of Harry" harry just laughed and put his arm around her.

"So, what you wanna do Ana?"

"I don't know"

"Well why not?"

"Harry! You surprise me! The guy always plans the dates!"

Harry smiled and strode out the door. At first Ana just stood there not really knowing what to do, Harry turned around, and added "Well are you coming?" at that Ana jumped up exidetley l and followed him out the door and into the parking lot where his black Range Rover stood. Once they were in the car Ana being overcome with curiosity asked where they were going Harry just smiled and said "It's a surprise." And then she added "hey, didn't you have a cooper?"

"im a man of many mysteries"

"clearly"

He laughed at that then pulled her close and kissed her with the passion of a man in love. Giddy with delight Ana followed harry to his car while he opened the door for her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"so _this _is where were going!" exclaimed Ana with a broad grin on her face. They were at an amusement park with a sign overhead that read 'LOVER'S PARADE!(amusement park only opened to couples)' He smiled and kissed her for the second time that day. They only pulled away when they heard a tap on the door. And turned to face a blonde boy with what she assumed was his girlfriend starring down at them saying "Oh get a room!" harry simply smiled at this, kissed Ana once more and got out of the car.

"im sorry if our love life bothered you" he said to the boy cooly. He just scoffed and was about to pull his girl friend into the crowd of people entering the amusement park when she suddenly yelled a high pitched scream. Many turned around to stare at her, but when she practically screamed "its harry styles!" what Ana thought was every single girl in the park left their boyfriends to crowd around Harry trying to get his autograph. "whoa, whoa ,whoa… whoa!" yelled Ana immidieatly gaining the attention of every single girl. She watched as every one of them turned and glared at her.

"I would actually like to enjoy the date that my boyfriend planned so, shoo!, scatter!" the girl nearest to Ana stuck her tongue out and stalked off. Ana just rolled her eyes and waited, hands on her hips, for the rest of them to leave. When they were all gone Harry came over and whispered in her ear "what could I ever do without you?" he then pulled her close and kissed her in front of everybody. A couple of girls stared at her meniscal but Ana smiled and responded "I hope we never have to find out."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

**Hey sorry it took sooo long! Writers block! Hate it! Anyways I hope u like it… oh and P.S. a great way to stop people from getting writers block is to give them I ideas *cough* review *cough* well thnx… PEACE!**

**-andyyyyy**


End file.
